The Queen Inside
by Creeo
Summary: She was the Queen, a Queen who everyone will hail and fear. She was the Ice Queen, and nobody would stand a chance against her. A Queen with a frozen heart. An evil Queen. Elsanna
1. The Voice of a Queen

Elsa stood still, far away of the skating rink, watching the people of Arendelle have a good time skating, but her eyes were following directly to the strawberry-blond haired girl, clinging to Krisstof, as she tried her best not to fall while laughing. She smiled to herself seeing her sister awkward tries to skate on ice, remembering the last night they played at the ball room before the accident.

Elsa sighed. The little Anna she used to play with back then, was no longer here. She had grown-up to a beautiful freckled girl...she was...different. They both were.

And so was their relationship.

Something heavy pressed over Elsa's chest as she thought about it.

_-"Conceal it..."_- she thought to herself, stopping mid ways. Her enthusiasm of just a few moment's ago had disappeared. Then she looked at the couple again, Anna kissed Krisstof softly on his lips.

Elsa was shocked. She didn't know why seeing that... hurted so much. Her sister had had a really hard time already, just a few hours ago she'd faced death almost freezing solid. She should be feeling happy for her...but she didn't.

_"Of course you know why you feel hurted"_ -A soft yet strong feminine voice inside her head said- _"Have you forgotten about your sick feelings for your sister?"_

-_"I don't want to think about that, neither I want to talk to you"_-she thought as she turned towards the castle, rubbing her temples and began to made her way inside.

_"Oh Elsa, you can't escape from me, after all, I am you"-_The voice said harshly inside her head.

_-"No, you are_ 'The Ice Queen',_ we are in no way the same person"_-Elsa replied to the voice in her head, nervousness beginning to grow inside her.

Unnoticing, a trace of thin-shiny ice was left from her feet, an a little snowstorm began to fall over her.

She did in fact know who that voice was. The Ice Queen had been with her since she was a little girl, ever since she shut herself inside her room. Elsa remembered when she first heared the strong woman's voice.

_"Why are you crying little one?"_

_-W-what...?-an 8 year old Elsa sobbed. _

_"So, you are suffering because of your sister?"_

_-Uh-hum...-Elsa replied confused, searching for a figure inside her room, scrutinizing with her eyes the darker corners of her room._

_"And you are afraid of your magnificent powers, aren't you?"_

_Elsa nodded, standing up from the place she'd been sitting, next to her door._

_-W-who are you?-she asked wiping her tears from her cheeks, and looking around, still trying to find somebody inside her room.-Where...Where are you?_

_"Well dear, for who I am, the most accurate answer I can give you is...to look yourself at the mirror"_

_Doubtful, Elsa did as the voice told her, and stand in front of her large mirror, another Elsa exactly as herself was looking to her._

_"What do you see?"_

_-M-myself...It's just me..._

_"Exactly little one" -the voice said playfully._

_-I...don't understand...-Elsa answered looking more confused at her reflection in the mirror._

_"Let me introduce myself dear, I am The Ice Queen, and I __**am **__you"_

_-Me...-Elsa stared at herself and then at her hands- The Ice Queen..._

_"And for _'where' _am I, well I'm inside you, __**we **__are one being Elsa"_

That had been the first time they both talked. After that, The Ice Queen never left her. Every time Elsa suffered, The Ice Queen had been there with her, encouraging Elsa to be strong, to be the Queen she was born to be. Elsa was grateful with her because of this, she founded strength in The Ice Queen...but also she sometimes felt scared from her. The Ice Queen was cruel, determined and sometimes sadistic. A few times she showed Elsa how she would act towards some unfair actions done to her, and the picture was merciless, _cold_. Elsa was horrified when she saw this side of The Ice Queen, and while she grew up, she noticed that her dear companion was in fact a _dark _Queen. An _evil _Queen. And this had been the point were they both stopped agreeing with each other, their "relationship" turned into an inner fight, and The Ice Queen was stronger most of the time. Losing to The Ice Queen had only done the worst damage she could've ever imagine, first, she nearly stabbed her sister in the ballroom in her coronation day and then, she had frozen her sister's heart. It was becoming harder to maintain the Dark Queen inside without her taking control of her actions. Elsa knew that once The Ice Queen could control her body, she would never be able to return again.

After the Great Thaw, things in Arendelle had been peaceful, going on normally. Elsa was crowned again and she started ruling her kingdom, attending to trade and business meetings with other kingdoms, and looking for the wellbeing of her own kingdom. She tried her best to be a good ruler as her father had been before her. But even though her efforts, the townsfolks seemed to still be afraid of her, and this made Elsa doubt about herself and her capacity of ruling Arendelle fairly. Her people's fear made her afraid of herself too.

_"Give them a good reason to be afraid of! They are pathetic!" _

The Ice Queen had been, regardless, a really useful _defect _for her, the strength of her personality always helped her to be regal and determined when she had to make difficult decisions as a Queen, and to maintain a confident look in front of other kings and queens who where like hungry sharks, eager to tear apart Arendelle's power and influence.

But she had successfully passed through all this kind of self strength tests and raised Arendelle to be a prosper and powerful kingdom, one of the most important kingdoms around the world. And she had achieved this ins just two years.

Two years had passed since The Great Thaw, and in the passing of this years though, she'd also tried to make up the lost time with Anna, and they've past some quality time together, sleeping in the same bed a few nights, or staying awake in the night just to play with Elsa's now almost fully controlled magic. The older girl loved how Anna's teal eyes shined with excitement every time Elsa materialised something in ice or snow.

_-Elsa, do the magic! Do the magic! -Anna pleaded while they sock skated through the ballroom. _

_Elsa giggled at her sister's words, she had said the same fourteen years ago, when she had just been a little strawberry-blond girl, just a beautiful kid._

_-Anna you're not 5 years anymore_

_-But your magic is beautiful! Pretty please, do the magic! -the ginger reached her older sister and grabbed her by the arm, clinging to her and laying her head on Elsa's shoulder- Pleeeeaaasee?-Elsa smiled at her sister and giggled again._

_-Ok my snowflake, I'll do the magic -Anna smiled contentedly and let go of Elsa's arm, and then Elsa lifted her hands and made snow fall inside the ballroom from the ceiling._

_-Oh my God Elsa! It's amazing! -Anna said while swirling around the ballroom, enjoying the feeling of the snowflakes falling in her face._

_Elsa watched her in silence, delighted at the view of her sister's innocent happiness. She was still that little girl who enjoyed life and everything in it. She smiled still looking at Anna, and then the ginger looked at her too, both shared a warm smile, and locked gazes, neither of them dared to move. And then Anna sighed deeply._

_-Oh...sorry-she laughed nervously- this is awkward, well, you're not awkward, you're awesome, I mean, this moment, was awkward..._

_-It was? -Elsa replied to her sister's nervous rambling_

_-No! I mean, just me, I sighed like a teenager in love and that's awkward cause we were just staring at each other and the moment was perfect until I sighed, Good God! Why did I sighed anyways? It's not like-_

_-Okay Anna, I get it, you are in love with me-Elsa teased making Anna blush hard and then with her hands she pointed to herself- I know, I know, I'm irresistible-...-she felt something hit her in the face-...hey!_

_-That's for being hoity-toity! -and then Elsa grinned devilishly to her- Admit it! You were being bumptious...-Anna began to walk backwards, retreating from Elsa who was advancing towards her-... and you were mean...and you still are! -the next step Elsa took, she froze the floor, making it an improvised ice rink, making Anna slip slightly, losing her balance a bit.-Ahh! Elsa! You stinky silly platinum head!-and then she threw another snowball to Elsa, but it didn't hit her target._

_-So, you _really _thought it was a good idea to start a snowball war with the snow queen? -Elsa said stopping in front of her sister, who was now intimidated by Elsa._

_-Uh-hum...? -Anna nodded a bit ashamed of herself now- well it seemed a great idea when I thought it until you put it like that...now it seems pathetic..._

_Elsa giggled and then clapped her hands, making a huge snowball when she separated her hands again._

_-Uhh...Yeah, I wasn't expecting that, though -Anna said and instantly tried to run away from her older sister, slipping in the iced floor while Elsa reached her easily, sliding graciously on the ice- Oh come on Els, you ain't gonna hit me with that _massive _snowball are you?... w-we...we're cool right? _

_-Oh snowflake, we sure are cool! -Elsa laughed and threw the big snowball to her sister, burring her in a little mountain of snow, that hid the most of Anna's body, just letting her forearms and legs to the sight. Elsa bursted in laughs and needed to grab her belly, while Anna dig herself out of the snow._

_-Hey! that was rude! -she took a full hand of snow and molded it into a ball and then threw it to Elsa, hitting her in the chest- You evil demon!_

_-Oh my God Anna -Elsa could barely breath from the laughter-you're way too funny!_

_-And you are way to evil! -and she threw another snowball to Elsa, which now the older woman responded throwing one to Anna. Stating a snowball war._

_After their war, the ballroom ended filled with snow and the two sisters laying in a small mountain of snow, side-by-side, breathing heavily with big smiles on their faces._

_-I won -Elsa said after a moment, lifting her fist victorious._

_-That's unfair, I can't make snowballs out of my hands! -Anna said turning to see her sister._

_-I'm still the winner -Elsa grinned while mimicking her sister. She looked to her teal eyes and reached to kiss the princess in the cheek- I love you Anna, I really enjoy spending time with my little sis_

_-Oww Els, I love you too! -Anna lifted herself and then dropped over Elsa's body, hugging her tightly, making her groan-Whoops! Sorry sis -she said, starting to lift again- I think I got carried away in the moment..._

_-N-no! -Elsa stopped her, grabbing her by her thin back and pulling her softly against her- It's fine, I'm fine Anna...don't mind the sound I made, please? -Anna stared at Elsa, their faces were close and she couldn't help but blush when she noticed a faint red flush through her sister's cheeks. Anna nodded quietly, and kissed Elsa in the cheek before hugging her tightly again._

_-We enjoy being this close again right sis? -Anna felt Elsa nod in her shoulder and giggled- I've missed you a lot Els, I'm really happy to have you in my life again...I love you -she said softly._

_-I love you too, snowflake -and then, both stayed in silence, just enjoying each other company._

Elsa smiled at her memory, it had been a long time since they last played like when they were kids, almost a whole year now. After that night, Elsa found herself really busy with the responsibilities of being a Queen and when she had free times and asked her sister to spend them together, Anna would excuse herself, explaining that she had already an appointment with Kristoff. Every time it was the same excuse. Kristoff this, Kristoff that, and the truth was that she grew tired of asking Anna something that simply wouldn't happen again, so she stopped searching for her little sister and instead started filling those times with more official work, trading contracts, and research she started making with the object of finding more about her powers.

Elsa sighed, the smile her face showed a few seconds ago vanished.

-I guess that's payback for thirteen years of being a shut in -she laughed bitterly to herself while she entered the Throne Room. Giving a look to all the people who were filling the Room, she took a deep breath and stepped towards her Throne, in order to start another audience. More work to keep her mind busy. To keep her mind from thinking about her sister. To keep her from thinking about she was _in love_ with her sister.

_"You can't hide it anymore, you have sick, unnatural feeling for Anna, your own sister"_

Elsa bit her lip, trying to ignore the voice inside her head and pay attention to the citizens and their complaints. It was effective, but spontaneous. One by one, every citizen passed with her and she gave them a solution or committed herself to find one soon. But at the end of a laborious day in the Throne Room, she had barely nothing more to think of.

So she decided that instead of retiring to her room and call it a day, she'd be taking a walk around the halls, and distract herself a bit, while getting lost inside of the castle. So she walked down the hall outside of the Throne Room, and let her feet guide her around some corners. But then, suddenly she heard something.

_-"Huh?...are those...laughs?" _-Elsa thought wondering where did they come from. She followed the noise and stepped outside the Portrait Room.

_"If you're the wise girl everybody talks about, then we are going of here and back to our own business"_

_-"Since when The Ice Queen is so concerned about what I do?" _-Elsa challenged the voice in her head.

_"Just warning you"_

Sighing a bit irritated, Elsa opened the door and instantly froze in the threshold. Heat raging in her cheeks, making them redden. Before her were her sister and Kristoff, almost melted couple was sharing an almost breathless kiss, her sister's leg was tangled around the boy's waist while his hands gripped her rear and hip tightly lifting her skirt. None of them seemed to have noticed her yet, so they continued with their doings, making Elsa witness how her sister moaned when the blonde boy's hand that once was in her hip, traveled down to grab her little sister's rear too. Elsa shut her eyes and almost absentmindedly pulled one of her hands to her chest. Having witnessed that scene pained her deeply. This was what her sister had changed her for...pleasure.

_"Pleasure you could never give her, pleasure she'd never look from you" _

Hearing the moans and the heavy breathing becoming stronger, she decided to clear soundly her throat, keeping her eyes shut. Both noises stopped with a deep gasp and she could only heard the adjusting of clothes.

_-"God...this is dreadful"_- Elsa thought, gathering courage enough to open her eyes.

_"You were warned"_

Elsa cursed silently The Ice Queen while she clenched her fists tightly and pushed the tears that longed to be shed back, finally opening her eyes, frowning.

-Oh my ...God E-Esa, I-I...-Anna stuttered-...w-we...w-we...

-We...were...humm...you know...we...-Kristoff tried to talk, failing as miserably as Anna.

_"They were having their way with one another obviously, isn't it?" _-The Ice Queen teased, mocking of Elsa's feelings.

The couple were rambling with incoherent explanations and babbling unintelligible words which were making Elsa's head went dizzy.

-Enough!-she shouted unwillingly to them, and shut her eyes again, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Every unshed tear felt like a sharp knife pricing through her flesh, tearing her insides apart.

_"You were dying to be him right? You imagined yourself being the one to touch your sister that way, didn't you? Filthy scum, and you dare calling yourself a Queen?"_

Again they started to try and give an explanation to Elsa, mumbling nonsense awkwardly.

-_"Stop it..."_-Elsa didn't paid attention to the couple staring at her, expectantly. She started breathing heavily.

_"You long to be him, cause you can't take that another one that is not you have the privilege of touching your sister, of claiming her for himself, you want her for you, but she will never be for you, sick vixen"_

-Elsa... -Kristoff braved himself to speak- m-maybe I can explain this to you...

-Shut up! I don't want anything to do with you! -Elsa exclaimed out loud crossing a hand before her gesturing her words, meaning those for both, Kristoff and The Ice Queen. Kristoff stood still, frozen in his site.-I'm still digesting what I've just seen...-she said harshly, noticing her hands started shaking.

-E-Elsa...-Anna said softly, approaching to her older sister- I...I'm sorry...-Slowly, Anna reached Elsa's shoulder with her hand, touching her very softly. Elsa shuddered and violently shook, freeing herself from Anna's touch and stepping out of her reach.

-Don't-! ...don't touch me...-Elsa couldn't look at neither of them in the eye.

_"You're pathetic"_

Anna sensed the weather started dropping down. The air surrounding them started freezing.

-Oh my...Elsa -Anna sighed- please don't be like this...

-Shut up! I don't want to hear it...-Anna tried again to get close to her sister, but Elsa avoided her again, returning to the hall were she came from- I...-She sighed, shaking her head and glanced at them one last time, before turning her back at them and running down the hall, leaving a slight layer of frost.

-_"H-how... why did I had to see them like that?!..."_-Elsa shivered heavily, still running without a certain route.

_"It was inevitable"_

Elsa run mindlessly, ignoring when her lungs started to hurt, and her feet started to heavy, without minding several servants calling her out when she passed through the castle's gates and passing trough the town's plaza. Elsa run trying to shut her aching heart, to shut The Ice Queen's words, her own words, until she realized she was outside the Arendelle's nearest village, far away from the castle and the painful recent memories.

Exhausted, she dropped herself in the ground, landing in her knees and hands.

-T-this hurts...-she breathed heavily, clenching one of her fists against her chest- This aches a lot! -she screamed painfully while finally the tears she was repressing came out of her eyes.

_"Cry now, cry all you want now...but then rise again Elsa, you are indestructible, you are powerful, we are strong, keep it together, we can go out of this together as always"_

And for once in years, she listened The Ice Queen's words.


	2. Tear Apart the Frozen Heart

It was another bored busy day in Arendelle. A routinary day for Elsa, where she would woke up, got cleaned, got dressed, took breakfast, and then complete all her meetings with trade partners or future trade partners who visited Arendelle, counselors of their own kingdoms most of them, a few times the king of the future kingdom trade partner himself or the prince as well, may show up.

This visits were not only for business matters, no, they'd come personally to try and _court _the Queen, mostly of the suitors were young princes, about her age or older, but also a few single kings had shown up to court her too. She was especially tired of this kind of visits.

Every time a suitor came to Arendelle, she would cordially host him and listen to his proposal, but eventually, with all the courtesy she was taught, she'd en up rejecting the marriage offer, and continue with her lonely royal life. She was a Queen who rejected to marry and preserve the Arendelle's royal bloodline.

At least that was the impression everybody was left with.

Actually, she was having _serious _problems in those matters. She had developed love feelings for Anna, and Elsa had just realized it. She was _in love _with her very own younger sister and she couldn't help it. Elsa was afraid and worried about this, she was angry with herself, but despite this, her heart was stubborn, she'd spent almost the whole past two years discovering and trying to get rid of this feelings, and the last night she got to see her sister a week ago, she felt this inner fight worsened. So she did the only thing she knew could help her stop thinking about it. Conceal it...and work hard.

Her "free" days she would be spending them in the throne room, being a Queen. Attending to audiences where townsfolks may explain their problems, and Elsa would try and find a solution. Being a Queen surely was tedious. She rarely had a real free day. But now, even as tired as she was, she didn't want any free time.

-...So as I was saying, this is a matter of prior importance, I suggest we work on it as fast as possible, your Majesty

-Fine, we shall do as you say, Henrich -Elsa answered, trying to get over this as soon as she could- Tell the other counselors to keep an eye with news from Nightsprings Kingdom, surely we will have news soon for our neighbors been quite anxious about this trade agreement. If that's so, I want them to have a word and convince them to sign with us, make Gunnar be the one at head with this commission.

-I'll do as you command, my Queen -Henrich said, bowing before Elsa. He was the personal counselor of the Queen, he did his job impeccable, and was very respectful and concern with almost everything about the Queen. He was a tall thin man with black hair, always neat and tidy. A man worth of Elsa's trust. This was the end of the meeting, when she decided something, her counselors took care of the rest.

Elsa approached Henrich once he dispatched the foreign counselors, feeling her feet aching.

-Are there any other meetings left? -she asked rubbing her temples.

-No your Majesty, I guess with this we've finishes with today's arrangements -Henrich answered properly, speaking at her with respect.

Elsa's eyes widened. She couldn't let herself have a free time.

-Are you sure?

-Yes my Queen

-Not any other meeting? ...an audience maybe?

-Your highness ...-he began doubtfully- you've already cleared almost every task we had left hanging.

-Good God! -she said huffing, a bit annoyed- There...t-there must be something...

-Your highness...if I may, you look tired, maybe you should take a rest -Henrich said, noticing the slight trace of desperation in Elsa.

-I can't, I... I...

-Please, Queen Elsa -he insisted, concern in his voice. He was worried about his Queen. Elsa's eyelids were shadowed with a dark shade, showing her lack of sleep and she had become thinner, almost skinny. Even though Elsa's beauty remained, she looked dreadfully ill. At Henrich's eyes the Queen was already sick and she needed urgently a rest.- It appears as if you're going to faint at any moment, everybody is worried about you my Queen

Elsa fidgeted. She really was tired, but also scared of her feelings and thoughts about Anna. Now even more after she had bumped into an _awkward _moment with her and Kristoff.

_-"God, why is this happening now? there's always something to do, how is it that right now there are any?!" _-Elsa thought, trying to think of a way to make herself busy and avoid remembering the painful sight of her sister and_ the wild unmanly blond bear._

-Alright then...I'll go to the Library and take a little time to relax

-That's Perfect your Majesty-he said, his concern fading a bit with Elsa's choice- I'll tell Gerda to bring some tea for you later

-Thank you Henrich, you're free for the rest of the day...

Elsa made her way to the Library as fast as her aching and tired body could bring her. Trying to avoid any servant from seeing her, so she could be alone.

_"After all, you've fled the scene because you couldn't face your sister...neither your sick feelings"_-the subtle and harsh voice inside her head teased.

_-"I couldn't...she'd be afraid of me...I would lost her...I'm not prepared for that, I will never be"-_Elsa answered to The Ice Queen, reaching to the Library. She opened the doors, and entered the big room, cueing into the labyrinth of bookshelves and reading tables, until she reached an specific bookshelf, where she grabbed an ancient book about magic and then walked back to sit on a table near the entrance.

_"Runic language again? Oh come on! Drop it, we are goddesses of the ice and snow! Accept it already and face your true power! You won't find anything"_ -The Ice Queen shouted inside her head, anger filled her voice now.

_-"No, I know there must be an explanation for me having this...this curse, there must be something to help me control my powers over my feelings...something to get rid of you"_ -Elsa said determined to find answers in ancient books.

She was desperate to find out why she had this powers and why did The Ice Queen spoke to her, why she _had her _inside herself. The Ice Queen laughed mockingly.

_"We are just one being, little one"_

Elsa ignored her and suddenly she was lost in her research, passing pages as she read, ignoring the doors opening and then closing soundly again, as a freezing breeze followed the little and funny figure of Olaf and his personal furry making his way to Elsa. He called her once. Twice. And finally he grabbed Elsa's sleeve and pulled her arm, catching the Queen's attention.

-Elsa!

-Olaf! -she jumped in her seat, pulling her hand to her chest- I didn't hear you coming

-Oh, oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you -he said waving his hands in concern, as he watched the scared expression in Elsa's face.

-It's alright little buddy, what did you want? -She said patting his head kindly. He smiled.

-Anna told me to come here and see what where you doing, and then tell her if she could come and talk to you without telling you. She's right outside -He said happily, waving his hands as he explained to Elsa. She didn't respond, just looked at him amazed by how innocent and silly Olaf could be and by Anna's plan been sabotaged.

-_"Goddamnit! She's out there, she wants to confront you!"_ -Elsa thought.

_"You can't escape"_

She was right, no matter how many times Elsa tried, or what she was running away from, she could never escape.

-So, what are you doing? -Olaf asked innocently.

-I am...I'm...nevermind, Olaf, tell her to come in

-Oh yeah, I will -he expanded his arms and Elsa crouched to hug him, then he happily walked out the Library. In no time, a frustrated scream was heared behind the doors and Anna opened them, her face was red, and clumsily walked towards Elsa's reading table.

-Uhmm...hi -Anna greeted, toying with a lock of her hair. She obviously was nervous, maybe as nervous as Elsa was.

-What's the matter? Why are you here Anna? -The Queen replied trying to get straight to the point. This was hard for her.

-Oh...well, I just wanted to talk with you about the...the Portrait Room _incident_...-Anna said a bit hesitant.

-"_The Portrait Room incident"_...-Elsa repeated the new name for the disgusting memory she had, emphasizing Anna's words- What is it you want to talk about it? -she asked coldly, making Anna feel more reluctant to it.

-W-well...I couldn't stop thinking all day about you and...h-how you reacted when you saw Kristoff and me ki-... I mean, you know. You did this really surprised face that I just wished the earth ate me in that moment, I mean, come to think of it! It was totally awkward and then you run without saying _anything _to us and I thought you were about to shut yours-

-Anna, stop-Elsa hushed her sister dryly- You're rambling

-Oh! Oh, sorry -She rubbed the nape of her neck absent mindedly- I...uhh...

-I don't care about what were you and Kristoff doing inside the room-Elsa anticipated to her sister- I will pretend I didn't bumped into you two making...well, into your _show _of affection

Anna blushed hard with her older sister's words.

-Alright but...I have another _tiny _thing to discuss with you...-Elsa's heart clenched.

-What is it? -She tried to hide her discomfort, sensing what her sister could probably want to talk about.

-_"Please not about your wedding, please not about y-"-_She repeated in her thoughts when Anna grabbed her hands suddenly. Even with the lack of contact with her sister after the Great Thaw, a year ago she had already gotten engaged with the blonde boy, an she happily had announced it personally to Elsa the next day she said "yes" to him. Her enthusiasm had killed Elsa silently.

-I'm marrying Kristoff in just about a week!

Elsa felt as if Anna had just stabbed her right in the heart.

_-"Conceal, don't feel, Conceal Elsa, get a hold of yourself"_ -She tried to encourage herself, and tried to stop her hands from shaking, but it was in vain. Anna locked her teal eyes with hers, and she felt the recent wound in her chest spreading open. She opened her mouth, trying to say something, anything, but no word would came out.

-So, what do you think? We've been engaged for a bit more than a year now, and certainly... he's _the one_, sis -Anna's face was that of pure happiness. She smiled at Elsa, waiting for her to say something, to show her that she was happy for her. But Elsa felt no happiness, no joy. She felt as if her heart was being ripped off of her chest.

_"Told you. You had never got a chance, it is insane and sick, you could never be involved romantically with your own sister"_

Elsa took her hands off from her sister's hold, making Anna watch her in confusion.

-Els?

-A week is too soon -Elsa stated, trying to be as cool as possible- You can't marry him yet

_"Nice try, she won't be satisfied with this, come on Elsa, be a Queen and force her."_

-What are you talking about? -Anna asked unbelieving what Elsa had just said.

-I think you've heard me -Elsa answered, doing her best to hide her urge to cry. Her little sister was marrying.

-Wha-...I-I...-Anna strutted, feeling heat spread into her body. She was getting frustrated- Well I won't take that, I'll be marrying in a week

_"Force her. You are the Queen"_

Elsa sighed, she was starting to feel the pressure of the confrontation with her sister, and with The Ice Queen.

-You will not Anna, it's not a question

-Well I'm not asking either, I wasn't asking for your permission, I'm just informing you Elsa.

Both girls stared defiantly to each other. Elsa held her head high, trying to impose herself while Anna rested her hands in her waist, popping her chest up a bit. Elsa laughed at her sister awkward try of authoritarian pose.

-I said no, and no it's all I've got to say

-Good luck with your "no", I'm not getting that

-You don't have to, you only have to _obey_

-And all you have to do is _understand _that I'm not a child anymore! -Anna finally bursted out, yelling angrily at Elsa- What's your problem Elsa? What now?

_"She's defying us, make her respect her Queen!"_

-Hold your tongue Anna, remember who you are talking to-The Queen said standing up, making the height difference noticeable and trying to impose to her sister with this.

-I'm talking to my sister, or at least that's what I tried to do! -Anna stepped closer to Elsa.

-You are, but also I'm your Queen, and if I order you something, you _must _obey it! -Elsa said rising her voice harshly.

-I won't obey that Elsa! It's _MY _happiness, _MY _life, and it seems that you always try to take what makes me happy away from me! -Anna pointed Elsa with her finger in her chest- Why are you so intolerant with him?! I think you just are jealous because I am not alone anymore!

Another stab to her heart.

_"She needs to be taught how to speak to her superiors. Don't let her disrespect you Elsa, she's getting to your heart so easily...dint be weak, we are not weak...break her, show her who you are, make her fear us!"_

_-"Stop..." -_Elsa pleaded in her head_-" I can't do that to her..."_

_"But you want to, don't you? You do want to stop her wedding...and to claim her yours"_

Elsa frowned restraining a whimper. Now The Ice Queen was attacking her too.

-I think you can't stand that I'm the one getting a life outside the castle! You just want to make sure I have the lonely and boring life you've always had...-Again, another stab to her bleeding heart, hearing her sister was making her know what Anna thought about her.

In Anna's eyes, she was a monster too.

_"Oh, but you are a monster indeed. You are in love with someone of your own flesh and blood. How many times haven't you fantasized about her being intimate with you in your bed?" _-The Ice Queen implied provocatively, trying to bow her down.

-_"Shut up...Shut the hell up!"_-Elsa replied feeling ashamed as involuntary images of her fantasies came to her head, brought by The Ice Queen to break her.

-Anna...please, stop...-Elsa pleaded softly, finding hard to rise her voice now that the shame of her forbidden feelings came back to her.

-No! You stop! You've been mean to me all this time with this matters, and you know what? I'm sick of this! I'm a princess here too, I can do as I wish too...

_"Shut that brat's mouth once and for all! No one can disobey us!"_

-_"She's my sister, and she's right, she's a princess too..."_-Elsa felt a headache starting to cloud her head-_"She-..."_

_"Stop being so weak and be the Queen you were born to be!"_

-Anna...-Elsa was getting nervous, and with that, it started a subtle snowstorm around them.

-...just watch me, I'm getting married, you like it or not

-Anna, please stop...

_"She's ripping your heart, what are you going to do Elsa? Come on, you can feel, don't you? The need to display your powers and make her before you...after all, she already knows what it feels like"_

-And when the wedding's over, I'm gonna get the hell out of here!

-Please...

_"Cut her, hurt her, break her...Let's freeze her again as a lesson for everybody else! I can feel your blood boiling with her words, don't be a coward, show her that you are superior than her, teach her to respect us"_

-I'm so done with you and your bullshit Elsa!

_"Be The Ice Queen!"_

-That's enough! -Elsa shouted closing her eyes, icicles growing behind her as she waved her hands in front of her, unaware of them. She could feel the anger growing like a raging snowstorm down her skin, getting her body colder.

_"Now you feel it, don't you? That's our power, let it show, let her see."_

The soft voice of The Ice Queen said inside her head. Elsa started feeling dizzy.

-No, it's not enough Elsa! -Anna didn't step back even though the sharp icicles where growing in her direction. Noticing the growth, her face hardened, she flushed with anger- What, now you are threatening me? Do it! Hurt me again! What else can you do to me?!

Elsa opened her eyes, her face showed pure horror as she saw the icicles and the threat for her sister. Then she took a look at her sisters cleavage, edges of slightly lighter skin could be seen under the light fabric of Anna's gown. A white scar that proved the risk that Elsa had put to her life, the incredible damage she'd done to her sister.

As fast as she could, she thawed the icicles and then she glanced at Anna with more pain that anger.

_"Let it go again Elsa, show her __**who **__have the crown...show them the length of __**our **__power!"_

Elsa struggled with herself, trying to keep control of her actions -Anna...I never meant to hurt you...

-Yeah well, it doesn't seems like it, just look around us for God's sake! -Elsa looked all over the library, noticing she had frozen her surroundings. It was her rage materialized in ice and snow.

-I...I'm sorry...I didn't realise...

-Shut up -Anna demanded still looking at her, with the adrenaline of her discomfort and anger of the past few hours.-Elsa, tell me why the hell you act like this every fucking time I try to make you two get along? Is it because he isn't a royal member? Why do you shut him out? Why do you _hate _him so much? Why do you shut _us _out?

-You know it's not that...-Elsa said softly, trying her best not to explode again. Her voice trembled. She felt anxious and weak, it was due to the moment and the voice of The Ice Queen, pushing her to the edge of madness.

_"Of course is not that, the thing is you can't deal with yourself. You desire her so much that you are just deadly envious of him. You wish you could be him so you could touch her like he does, you long to run your fingers through every inch of her skin and claim her yours...that is the actual reason why you keep avoiding them, because of your burning desire for your sister and the killing envy for Kristoff's privileges"_

_-"SHUT UP!"_- Elsa felt physical pain with The Ice Queen's voice when she said that. Her feelings really were heaving her soul. The Ice Queen's devilish laugh sounded all over her head.

_"You are pathetic"_

-Then _what _is your problem?! I do not want to be all alone like _you _for the rest of my life! -Those words stabbed deeply onto Elsas chest, finally breaking her heart. She whimpered, clenching her fists and tightening her jaw, containing the freeze she felt accumulating in her hands.

_"You mean nothing to this girl, now you see it, it's not worth to keep fighting and restraining yourself for her. She's not sick like you, she will __**never **__reciprocate your wicked feelings"_

-You don't have idea how much I hated it, you don't know what I've felt while in isolation...what I've been through!...-Elsa shouted at Anna, the storm inside her skin was raging up, but she pushed it back, getting a hold of herself, controlling both, her powers and her anger, but almost barely. The Ice Queen wanted to get out and she was fighting hard to do so. Anna sighed, disappointment showed in her face.

-You' right, I don't know...but neither do I care, not anymore, ever since...you _saw _us, you have been avoiding me. I noticed the way you looked at Kristoff and me, so irritated...you _do _hate him, but I love him, I'm in love with him, and whether you like it or not, I'm marrying him and you know what? I've got enough with you and your stupid behavior!

_"She hates you, after all you've done for her, isolating yourself for her own sake, sacrificing yourself all those years, shutting yourself out from the world, resigning to your family in order to keep them save, resigning to be with her to keep her save, and now resigning to her again for her happiness with somebody else...she hates you and you are absolutely nothing for her, and she have just told you so"_

Elsa reached her limit, she was really upset, she felt deeply hurted, her heart was aching, but mostly she felt really angry. Her sister's engagement was indeed bothersome for her, she didn't want her to marry, not now, not with the giant blonde man, not ever...

-I'm the Queen, and I'm not discussing this with you. You are not marrying him, and that's my word!

-I'm not obeying you, not anymore, nor as a Queen or my sister...if we even are! -Anna answer defiantly.

Without thinking it and following an instinct of pure rage, Elsa reached Anna's arms, and pushed her towards the door behind her.

_"Show the ungrateful brat __**who **__we are!"_

-Let go! -Anna struggled with her sister in vane. Elsa was the taller one and so she was stronger tan her. Elsa's face was close to hers, she could feel the cold of her sister's breath in her cheeks. Elsa felt how her head was being clouded with rage and dizziness. The Ice Queen was winning this inner fight and Elsa was just to tired of all to keep the fight longer.

-I won't let you marry him, Anna -she whispered roughly. She looked at her sister directly in the eyes.

_"Come on Elsa, let me handle this, let me deal with the pain in your heart and you will never have to worry about anything ever again, you just have to let me out"_

Elsa sighed closing her eyes briefly, enjoying the peace and confidence she felt with The Ice Queen's words. She was slowly giving up to her.

_"Are her eyes...a darker blue?" _Anna thought as she locked gazes with her older sister. Her eyes looked different, menacing and deeper.

- Then I'll take your word and leave

-I won't let you do that either-the Queen answered. Anna tried again to escape the grasp of her sister.-Stop it, it's useless

-Let me go! There's nothing you can do! - Elsa thrusted her sister against the door when she tried to push her and free herself making Anna moan in pain. Elsa grinned pleased.

_"Remember her in who's head is the crown"_

Elsa shook her head in an attempt of shutting The Ice Queen's voice inside her mind. She was barely still conscious and had noticed the pleasure she'd felt with having her sister trapped between her body and the wooden door, fully at her mercy.

-Don't do this, please understand Anna...-Elsa panted, desperately trying not to lose herself. _Hearing _The Ice Queen pushing her to impose herself, hearing her trying to take control over her and fighting her down inside her was making Elsa lost her mind. It was more than what she could cope with. She was desperate.

-What the hell do you want me to understand?! I can't understand anything if you d-

-I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU DAMN IT! -Elsa cried out in pain, not being able to restrain the tears or her words and feelings anymore and incapable of controlling her powers, a storm formed around them. She was exhausted and she knew that she hadn't the strength to keep fighting with her sister and The Ice Queen at the same time, so she decided to tell her the truth once and for all- I'm in love with you...-she said softer and with a shaky voice-...a-and I don't want to share you... I hate it...I-I w-want you t-to be mine...t-to be happy...with _me_...and...oh God, I want so badly to be _the one _for you, it's burning me and it's killing me to see you smile and be so happy with him like you used to be with me, but you'll never be with me like you are with him and I hate that...It hurts me Anna, It hurts to love you like I do!

Silence filled the Library again returning to its quiet state for a short instant. Then Elsa looked at her sister's face. Anna was taken aback, disbelief showing in her face, lips tightening together. And she knew she have committed the worst mistake in her life. She let her in, she let her see.

_"You are the architect of your own destruction"_

Fear now flooded Elsa's body, she had realized just now what she had said. -_"God...no, what have I done?!"_- she thought and then she heard The Ice Queen's laughing again, this time it was a laugh of pure joy. The Ice Queen knew she had just been broken.

Anna didn't answered, in fact, she didn't react. She _couldn't _react. She was taken aback, staring to the nothing, as the words tried to make sense in her brain.

-"_My sister...Elsa...what?!"_-Anna thought. She felt Elsa's grasp around her arms soften and her head falling in her shoulder. Even feeling the cold touch of her sister's skin, and her arms free, Anna was incapable of moving. She was in shock.

-Y-you..._what_?!

Elsa sobbed in the crouch of Anna's neck, and pulled back to look her in the face. The expression on her sister face pained her the most, realising that in her sister eyes, she was disgusting.

_"Sick, you're helpless"_

-I'm so sorry Anna...I couldn't help it, I-I... have no excuse... -she tried to caress her sister's freckled cheek but Anna evaded her touch. Hurted, Elsa turned back, stepping back to the place she was before her outburst. -You don't deserve this, I...

-Please don't...-Anna said weakly, not finishing her sentence.

There was silence again, the pendulum of the clock was the only sound in the Library. Elsa began crying silently, tears freezing as they slid down her cheeks. The two girls inside the huge Library were wordless, being consumed with their last actions.

-_"What am I going to do?" _- Elsa thought, her body started shaking with fear.-_"Now she knows...I... I'm losing her!"_

_"You've already lost her a long time ago" _

Elsa's heart ached at the statement. She had been trying to ignore those thoughts, trying to keep away the idea of the only thing she feared the most: _losing Anna._ But now, now she couldn't run away, and The Ice Queen was right, she had already lost Anna. More than once. She'd lost her little sister the night she hit her head with her powers, the trolls were capable of getting her better, but after that, she lost the little strawberry-blond haired girl again when she isolated herself. Thirteen years of being apart from her little sister were enough for anybody to consider the other a stranger, _that _was losing her sister. And then again, in the coronation day, when she got the chance of making up things with her sister, she told her in an outburst of pain and anger to leave, she'd screwed it up. But that was not the worst nor definitive lost. Her sister meeting Kristoff, _that _was the ultimate and definitive lost of her. She was _his _now. Anna wasn't going to agree to be nothing more than sisters with her, _obviously_. Anna wasn't a monster, but she...she was the monster that dared to love her sister, her own flesh and blood, more than a fraternal love.

_"And you're not even getting to the best part"_

The Ice Queen teased, but Elsa knew exactly what she was talking about. Doubtful, she turned her head and looked at her sister. Anna's eyes were stick in the floor, but Elsa paid more attention to her sister's cleavage, where the scar painted in a bit more lighter skin tone in the younger girl's chest. The form of Elsa's snowflake, a bit deformed, could be seen as a reminder of the incident.

_"You've hurt her physically and put her life in danger twice"_

Elsa's guilt drawn her. She was a monster.

But then, she will protect her sister from her, even if she had to die doing it. She owed that to Anna.

_"Everyone will know the length of your power. Ice will make the world perish with hate, no more pain, no more suffering, just ice and snow, the world where you belong. Let's destroy whoever dares to defy us and be the Queen you were born to be"_

Elsa took a deep breath. This was it.

-_"So let it be done"_-Elsa answered and for the first time in forever, she felt in peace.

Elsa composed herself, returning to a cold attitude as she wiped her , without even a glance at her, Elsa walked to the door, grabbing the doorknob, without saying a single word, she just waited for Anna to step aside.

-Elsa...-Anna turned to her, trying to find what to say. Elsa waited, concealing her feelings now, not looking at her younger sister.- I-I guess...I think we need to talk a-about what you...what- well...about...-Anna babbled, being that close to her sister made her nervous right now.

-All or nothing -Elsa whispered softly, almost inaudible. But Anna heard her, not understanding what that meant.

-Uhh...Elsa? -Elsa's eyes meet hers, and looking closely to those strange deep blue eyes, made her shiver. Elsa's eyes moved from her own to look down at her lips, and then again she locked gazes with her.

- I will be out of your life

And suddenly, she opened the door, rushing herself out of the Library and walking fast down the hall, making a few servants stare at her curiously. Anna closed the door again, and leaned her back in it, she breathed deeply, she was holding her breath and haven't noticed it until now. Elsa fled and she was feeling disappointed, she was expecting something, but couldn't tell what.

-_"Just what in hell was that?"_-Anna thought, feeling her cheeks redden- _"She was so close..." _- she felt heat building in her face, and then she remembered the darker eyes that stared at her just a few moments ago-_"but her eyes...is it possible that they changed of color?"_

Anna waited the rest of the night in her sister's room, lying in her bed, hoping to talk about what happened earlier. But Elsa never came back. Resulting on Anna sleeping over at her older sister's room, all alone and cold. The next morning, she hurried to dress herself in "a proper formal way" as Gerda told her and went out of the room.

Her sister had requested for her and Kristoff's presence in the Courtyards. The Queen will be giving a public announcement.

Anna had a bad feeling about that.

**Hi everyone, I'm Creeo (duh x'D) I wanted to thank everyone who had read the first chapter ( I'm new with this and I'm afraid to screw it xD), it really was nice to see your comments, for it is my very first fic I've ever write.**

**Gosh I'm happy, really, and well I'll make clear that I'm planning to update once a week, probably every Friday. But, if I don't, it may be due to University issues, please be patient, I'm not dropping this project.**

**Uhm...also English is not my native language so I may really screw up with it a bit, I'll try to improve it, so please, feel free to make constructive opinions about it.**

**Again, Thanks for reading! Hope you like the upcoming angst -evil laugh-**


	3. The Queen's Downfall

People of Arendelle -Elsa began to speak to the crowd that gathered in the courtyard. She stood regally and fragrantly in the balcony, looking impassive, her presence imposing. She looked "cold", paler, menacing, just like Ice. She was wearing a black dress with long neck. The bodice was a dark red almost bloody, her cleavage was exposed and had a burgundy long cape with the kingdom's seal embroidered in a darker shade. In a really different way, she looked even more gorgeous than usual, only this time, she looked dangerous.

Anna and Kristoff where there as well, at one side of the stairs balcony where Elsa was standing. They were watching Elsa in amuse, uncertain of what the Queen was up to and impressed with her choice of colors to wear. Elsa had called for their presence at the courtyards with her. Anna shivered unknowing why she reacted like that, but feeling something was just wrong.

- I requested your attendance here today, to make of your knowledge about my sister's, the princess Anna -She grinned, bitterness showing through her face as she pointed with her hand to the couple, her eyes looked bluer, deeper, icier, Elsa was not fine.- and her...fiancé, Kristoff, wedding...-at this, everybody started to cheer and celebrate happily. Kristoff did too, he cheered and lifted Anna's hand with his, showing the engagement ring on her gloved finger. But the happiness didn't reach Anna, she smiled weakly, when someone in the crowd shouted the couple's names and wished them long lives. But she couldn't take her eyes off of her sister, who avoided looking at them. Her expression was neutral, and then, she could feel the breeze getting colder.

-Elsa...-Anna murmured, but her voice got lost with the noise of the cheers and blessings, only getting a curious look of Kristoff.

Elsa lifted her hand, commanding silently for the people to quiet. Slowly, the cheering and murmurs started to quiet, and finally there was silence again. Elsa smiled to her people.

-Thank you all for your good wishes, I myself hope the best for this marriage and wish for their happiness together...-for the little moment when she had said that, Anna noticed a faint pain in Elsa's words, she felt bad for her older sister, after all she remembered how Elsa felt about her. Anna felt somehow guilty, something was going on with her, and she knew she was the cause of it.

-But that's not all the news today...-Elsa leaned her head and solemnly took her crown of her head with both hands. There were gasps from the people at this, an uncertainty of the becoming actions of the Queen invaded everybody's minds. - My sister is second in the royal line to take over the throne...as a heir of Arendelle, she has the right to rule if I'm not here...if I die...-she held the glowing crown in her hand, caressing it delicately with her fingers as she started walking in the balcony, heading downstairs-...or if I resign to the crown, to the kingdom...

Dead silence once again. Everyone was watching, waiting expectantly, incredulous of what was going on. Anna saw one of the counselors approaching Elsa, doubtful, hesitating as he reached her in the center of the last set of stairs, he was Henrich. Anna tried to imitate the counselor's actions but Kristoff held her arm, preventing her of doing it. Something was going to happen and she felt anxious.

-Let go, something's wrong-she tried to free herself.

-Exactly, I've got a bad feeling about this, and I'm not letting anything happen to you. It's risky for you to get close now. -He said, pulling her by the arm closer to him.

-My Queen...y-you.. what is going on? Your people is going to talk and...uh?! -Elsa grabbed Henrich by the lapel. Everybody started chattering, gasping in amuse at her unexpected actions.

- I don't give a fuck, Henrich -She smiled devilish to him, making him shiver in fear as the platinum haired woman froze his lapel. She then threw him and he landed in the stairs at his back- I should punish your inappropriate behavior before your Queen-Elsa said smiling with a really scary and cold face, waving tentatively a hand in Henrich's direction.

At this, Anna forced herself off of Kristoff's hold and headed as fast as she could to her sister.

-Elsa! What in the world are you doing?!

With a contempt look, Elsa turned to face her sister, not answering. The older girl glanced at the crown in her hand, and threw it at Anna's feet. Nobody believed what was happening, what Elsa did was totally unexpected, she was never infamous nor disrespectful, but now she was being mean and arrogant, a complete stranger to everyone's eyes.

-Arendelle is yours, Anna -Elsa was talking to her as if Anna was a despicable being.

-Why-...Elsa are you insane?!- Anna felt a chill running down her spine.

-Insanity is an accurate explanation perhaps -Elsa grinned.- I'm done with this joke of a Kingdom, you are not worth it -she declared looking directly at Anna and then turned to the people again. Anna wondered if the last words where for her or for Arendelle's townsfolk. She felt her heart clenched, desperation started to make her body tremble.

-Y-you can't do that...resigning is not an option Elsa! No when you are capable of ruling, Elsa, think this over, you'll be sentenced!

-SHUT UP! -Elsa lifted her hand, pointing her fingers to her sister and layer of ice formed in Anna's mouth and cheeks, gagging the ginger. Instantly Kristoff reached for her and tried to take the Ice off, shouting at Elsa, who only gave him a playful smirk.

-ARE YOU CRAZY?! -attacking her sister was something that made her worth a penalty, she couldn't reject bein the Queen because of a decree their great grandfather had made in order that their sons couldn't go away and ruin Arendelle's well-being, so that Elsa was quitting to her title was seeing as a grave high treasonous act. Anna was the princess, attacking her was a treasonous act too. Elsa knew this, so did Anna.

_"All or nothing"_ . Elsa's words echoed in Anna's mind.

-Maybe I am -Elsa laughed- I'm not asking if I can, I will drop this kingdom, and my duties as a Queen whether you like it or not.

-Your majesty, that's...

-Treason, yeah -Elsa completed coldly. Everybody at the courtyard started whispering about the Queen's words, fear spreading as fire, but making them incapable of running away, not believing their eyes and ears.- I'm tired Henrich, I'm sick of this people, sick of trying to help the helpless, and sick about politics, of faking to be one of you when simply...I'm superior, I'm powerful, I'm a Queen, I am The Ice Queen-she turned to her people, this time with disdain- Listen up, and listen carefully you filthy miseries ...-she said raising her voice- I _AM _THE ICE QUEEN! -she stepped to the edge of the first step, reaching out her arms and lifting her chin proudly- and whoever dares and tries to stop me is going to die, I don't care who that is, I will stick some beautiful icicles in your chests...

Then she turned lightly her head, looking over her shoulder at the couple, Anna's eyes meeting with hers, and smiled as cold as the Ice she casted.

_"I will be out of your life"_

And then, everything made sense. With Anna's marriage, Elsa would be losing what she had left. She had confessed in the heat of their discussion her feelings for her, her older sister did love her like a woman, not in the sisterly way she was supposed to. But even with the problem of it being right or wrong, it was love, and she meant everything to Elsa. Kristoff was taking her away from her, he didn't have a bad intention, after all, he was her boyfriend, her fiancé, her _true _love. But for Elsa? for her he was a thief, since the very beginning, since he appeared, and now Anna had realized it, when it was too late. She left with him on dates when her sister longed to recover the time they didn't spend together when she isolated herself in her room.

_"We only have each other..."_

Her very own words backfired to her now. She unintentionally had shown Elsa that she preferred her relationship with Kristoff over her.

Her heart ached. She had hurted Elsa. She was the cause of Elsa's downfall. Tears started to flow on her eyes as she looked at her older sister's eyes. This new deeper ice-blue eyes we're not her sister lovely blue ones, this were the cold merciless eyes of The Ice Queen.

With a movement of her hand over her head, an Ice crown materialized, glowing too, it was somehow bigger than the Arendelle's one. Elsa started walking downstairs with a firm step. With wicked smile in her lips that also filled her eyes with contempt and hate.

-You are free to chase after me, but remember my words, I'll kill whoever dares to-she spoke out loud- The convocation is over, hail your new Queen!

As soon as she finished saying this, a group of armored guards approached her and tried to stopped her, gathering in front of her, pointing her with their swords and spears. Elsa stopped just in front of the sharp edges threatening her. Then more guards approached her with loaded crossbows, ready to shoot her down.

Anna mumble through the Ice gag worried about her sister, trying to reach out for her, but this time, Kristoff's grip was harder.

-You stay here! There's no way I'll let you go!

The leader of the royal guard stepped in front of his men, he was a huge man, a giant before Elsa's thin figure.

-Elsa of Arendelle, you are arrested for treason and for attacking the princess, please give up peacefully -he demanded, trying his best to keep his courage.

-Oh dear, look at this, I'm flattered -she mocked pulling a hand to her chest to reaffirm her saying- The Royal Guard itself is here to receive me, how lovely -she hissed at the man in front of her- But I'm afraid I refuse to do what you, gentlemen, demand -Elsa answered calmly, looking at the huge man in front of her. She was smiling at him with an expression that tell she was having fun with their actions.

-Ma'am...My Queen -he said softening his tone- please, don't do this, you will force us to use drastic methods against you...

-So let it be done big boy -she mocked again.

He looked upset at her response. They locked gazes a few seconds in which Elsa stared at him defiantly, challenging him to take force against her.

_"No, Elsa please!"_ Anna pleaded, but only a mumble was heard as she still had the ice gag.

She twisted in Kristoff's arms, and cried, grabbing her ice gag and starting to pull it off, tearing little pieces of skin that were attached with the Ice.

-What are you doing?! Stop! you'll hurt yourself!- Kristoff tried to stop her, but she slapped his hands off, giving him a severe and desperate look, her eyes were red and filled with tears. He didn't try to stop her again and just watched her, feeling impotent. She groaned in pain when she ripped the ice gag off, hurting the commissure of her lips when she did.

-Elsa!

-Prepare your swords! -The leader of the Guard commanded and the guards took an attack position.

Elsa smirked, and let her arms down loosely by her sides, shaking her hands in a relaxed movement. She was preparing herself.

Anna tried to reach for her sister once again, but as the last time, she was stopped in her tracks by Kristoff.

- I won't let you get close!-he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her from the ground.

-KRISTOFF SHE'S MY SISTER!-she cried, fighting him again.

-And you're my girlfriend! I can't let you go!

Elsa made an arrogant gesture, lifting her chin at the guards threatening her.

-You know this is useless...-she warned the guard in front of her, making him shiver with fear.

The man unfolded his sword and pointed it at Elsa, the sharp edge almost reaching her nose.

-Get her! -At this point, the crowd that was watching all the events was now fleeding with panic, trying to save themselves from the imminent battle.

-No, NO, ELSAAA! -Anna shouted desperately, trying to get herself free from Kristoff.

Before any other movement, Elsa stomped her foot in the floor, making a think layer of ice spread all over the floor beneath their feet, and then lifted both of her hands in front of her, making sharp icicles grow from the layer and disarming the nearest guards from their swords. The guards slipped in the icy floor, Elsa hurried and stabbed their forearms withsharp icicles making them unable to move again. The ones with crossbows took the lead of the attack, and shoot their arrows at Elsa.

In matter of seconds, she waved her hands across her and an Ice wall grew faster than the arrows speed, trapping them inside the ice. She then waved her hands again melting the wall and with another stomp of her foot, the guards with crossbows started icing. Elsa approached to them, and froze their weapons along with their hands.

-Don't let the frostbite bite guys-she said smiling at the terrified men in front of her who screamed when their fingertips turned blue and their limbs started cracking.

Soon, the guards left, tried to counterattack the Ice Queen, but failed miserably as she turned and trapped them in blocks of thick ice that only left their heads exposed. Their gazes of suffering showed the pressure that the block was inflicting to them, crushing their bones slowly. The men inside screamed with pain and panic.

-I've told you that this was useless, come on -she opened her arms, stretching them widely with the palms of her hands opened- Now you will never forget this and you will regret confronting The Ice Queen for the rest of your miserable lives...-Elsa closed her hands into fists, making the insides of each block of ice crush the limbs of the guards trapped in them, breaking their bones.

Elsa smiled satisfied with herself when glowing red painted some of the block's insides, and then she made her way trough them. -Maybe I'll forgive your pathetic lives, be grateful...

Finally, with a kick in Kristoff's ribs, Anna succeeded to free herself and ran off, making her way towards Elsa. But then she slipped in the frozen floor and fall hardly in it. She glanced to the front, and watched Elsa getting farther from her. With a lot of effort, she stood up again and ran to her sister, sliding almost at every step. At this pace, she would never reach her older sister.

-Elsa! -she shouted again, but the platinum blonde seemed to not hear her. Anna fell again, her chin hitting hard against the Ice. She hit the ice with her fist and stood up again as fast as she could.

-ELSA! -she cried loudly, now her sister stopped walking, but didn't look at her, just turn slightly her head to one side.

-Stop Anna -she said coldly.

-Please don't do this! -Anna hurried to get closer to Elsa- please, please don't go away Elsa!

Elsa didn't answer. Her silence was hurting her deeply, it was just a reminder of how she had torn apart Elsa's heart.

-I love you Elsa, please stay!

Silence. They were just a few meters away, Elsa still giving her back to Anna. The silence seemed to be painfully long, and a cold breeze started forming around them.

_-"Elsa's feelings...her powers react to how she feels...but this, what does this means? what is she feeling?" -_Anna thought, wandering to herself.

Then a subtle and soft laugh broke the silence.

-You _love _me? Well that's funny...

-It is true! I truly love you, you are my sist-

-ENOUGH! -Elsa demanded roughly -Shut up already Anna, that means absolutely nothing to me

-Elsa...

-Elsa is not here anymore-she said finally facing her. Those eyes, the hard look on them, made Anna break in tears. It was true, she wasn't her sister- Elsa is dead, she is gone now...she had died a long time ago...-she laughed bitterly- and guess who's fault is?

Anna sobbed pulling both of her hands to her chest.

-It can't be...we still are-

-Sisters? don't make me laugh, we were never that-Elsa said making a gesture with her hand to point them both-We are nothing more than perfect strangers, and for me, you are as despicable as the rest of the pathetic ones you rule

-Elsa...-Anna cried in pain- please...don't do this...-Anna tried to step closer to the woman in front of her, taking slow steps.- I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't reciprocate your feelings...but I really love you and I care about you, you are my sister for God's sake! -she cried. Elsa watched her clumsy steps as she approached her and got ready to stop her getting closer.

-Anna I warn you, stop yourself or I'll make you stop

At least she was still calling her by her name.

-I won't, I want you back, please, we can get along with-...Aaahh! -a sharp icicle grew from the ground and caught her shoulders fabric, cutting her flesh.

-Take another step, and I won't be so delicate with you

Anna endured the pain in her shoulder and ripping the piece of fabric free from the icicle, she continued to walk closer to her sister. Elsa shook her head and then noticed a familiar figure running towards them.

-ANNA! -Kristoff noticed the bleeding from Anna's shoulder, and tried to approach her, but was stopped in his track by walls of ice forming around him, he hit the walls with his fist, concerned about Anna's well-being. The ginger smiled weakly at him and mouthed an _"I'm sorry". _

-Whoa! Stop right the're beau, this is none of your business -Elsa said mockingly at him- Look at that, true love's stupidity! -she laughed.

Anna was out of words, her sister was enjoying being torturous.

-Just to make sure, pretty face, your dutie as a Queen is to chase after me with torches and whatever, and mine is to be the monster I've always been, so, in order to accomplish my role, the next step you take, I'll stab you, and believe me, it will really hurt

Anna was shaking, she couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not, the woman in front of her was a complete stranger in the body of her dear sibling. But even knowing this, she took another step and suddenly, a bunch of icicles grew from the ground, every of them threading in her clothes, framing her, but none of it hurting her.

Elsa sighed and turned away facing the fjord.

-Next time I'm not holding myself, thank your sister for this

And with that, she disappeared in a matter of minutes from the sight. Anna was heartbroken, teardrops won't stop falling. Her sister became an evil stranger, a tortuous Queen and a traitor. Everything that Elsa avoided to be in the past, her fear of harming anyone with her powers and being called a monster meant nothing to the new Queen she had seen. The Ice Queen had finally taken over her sister and she had done everything to show it to the people. Her older sister with whom she used to play and laugh when kids was no longer inside that body filled with hatred.

Anna started breathing heavily, the ache in her chest was heaving to her. Everything felt so unreal to her but yet, she knew it was real. Anna's body felt lighter and lighter with every breath and in a few more minutes, she passed out.

And Elsa was gone.

**Oh my, more followers, yaay! Thanks a lot, really, it's quite exciting to know that actually there are people reading this and more so, that likes the fic. **

**I like reading your reviews, they give me an idea of what you think about my story, so please (please) leave your opinion. There's a really funny review that in fact cheered me up a lot even though the reviewer doesn't like me xD (Thank you Luschka)**

**As you can see, this is a ...uhmm angsty fic,and just to make clear a few things again, it will turn even darker, so you're warned...muahaha(?) **

**Again thanks a lot to all of you guys who are reading this.**


	4. Hunt the Witch

_-Elsa?...-the soft childish voice of a 4 year old Anna whispered from the side of a huge bed, which she barely could climb up-Elsa I had a bad dream...can I sleep with you? -She pouted when she didn't receive any answer from the older girl lying in the bed. So then the little ginger girl decided to climb up the "_mountain_" before her, taking full hands of the sheets, Anna hardly lifted herself from the floor when she slipped down, pulling the sheets she grabbed with her. The muffled sound of the fall, made Elsa woke up immediately, and wonder around the dark room with her icy-blue eyes._

_-W-who's there? -Elsa stuttered, feeling a little afraid of the darkness in the room. Then she heard a soft mumbling and the desperate slipping of sheets. Elsa looked down the edge of her bed and saw her baby sister fighting to untangle herself from the sheets-Anna?... Oh...wait I'll help you -And climbing down the bed, the older girl untangled Anna from the sheets and carried her up her bed, taking sit next to her sister's side._

_-Elsa!...Bad dream, bad dream!-Anna hugged Elsa immediately and started crying in Elsa's chest. The older girl stroked her sister messy hair, wrapping her arms around Anna, tryin to comfort the little girl._

_-Don't cry Anna -Elsa whispered softly while hugging her back tightly- You don't have to be afraid little snowflake...what did you dream?-Anna sobbed softly, burring her nose in her sister's gown and shook her head. The little girl didn't want to talk about it- It's okay Anna, I will always protect you...-The little redhead sniffed and looked to her sister's face.- Well, I'll tell you a story then, would you like it? -Elsa offered pulling back a little from her little sister's arms and waited for her answer. Anna just stared willingly at her with her big sloppy teal eyes._

_-Uh-hum...-the little girl nodded excitedly, clinging to her older sister while Elsa caressed her hair. Then she took the sheets and wrapped both of them._

_-Which would you like me to tell?_

_-The Snow Queen!_

* * *

_"I will always protect you"_

-Anna, please...wake up

The sight was blurry. The bright light entering from the window made it difficult for Anna to open her eyes.

-I don't know what to do, so please...wake up, I need you to wake up...

She recognized Kristoff's voice, and tried to answer him, but instead of coherent words, she could only mumble, her throat was harsh. Hearing the deep sound coming from the girl, Kristoff lifted his head and squeezed her hand.

-Oh God, Anna -The blonde boy carresed Anna's forehead, running his fingers through strawberry-red bangs. Anna smiled weakly, finally opening her eyes.

-H-hi...-She greeted with a raspy voice.

-Hi you, sleepy head -He smiled and leaned to press a kiss in Anna's forehead- How do you feel? -He offered her some water.

-Beaten up- Anna sat up and noticed a muted pain in her right arm. She looked at it, she had a bandage on, slightly tainted in a dark red. Kristoff was watching her, he frowned, remembering how his girlfriend obtained the wound. Anna's face showed the pain she was feeling, for her sister's departure or the physical pain in her arm, he couldn't tell, but he hated whenever she didn't smile.

-She...-Anna hesitated, stopping what she was about to ask, instead she drank the water hurriedly. But the blond man knew exactly what his fiancé wanted to know.

-Elsa hasn't come back -He said, offering an answer to the ginger's unasked question.

There was an awkward silence filling the room. He seemingly was frustrated with the situation, Anna could feel his rejection to her sister, and she couldn't help but feel depressed about it. She lowered her gaze to her hands in her laps.

-How long have I been asleep?

-Two days -He replied, stepping towards the window and staring outside it. Kristoff was tense.

-What is it? What did I miss? -Anna wonder while looking again at him.

-What you didn't...-He sighed- The people is planing to chase after "The Witch", I've heard that she returned to her ice castle in the Northern Mountain and...well, everybody's angry about what she'd done, specially the soldier's families...

-Oh God, did...-Anna felt her throat even drier with that.-...did anyone die?

-Not exactly, but the frost made some of them lose theirs limbs...you know, arms, hands and fingers...some of them would never be able to walk again

-God...-Anna sighed heavily, feeling her eyes starting to water. Her sister definitely had gone over the line- We must find my sister and bring her back...again

-Wait...your _sister_? -Kristoff turned to face Anna- Are you kidding me? That is not your sister! Didn't you look at her? Do you even remember how she... she...-he motioned with his hands, trying to imitate Elsa's movements- She almost killed the whole royal guard...She's a _monster_!

Anna felt suddenly annoyed with the last adjective for her sister.

-She still is my sister, Kristoff...-she frowned, disgusted with him for calling Elsa a monster.

-Is she? She had almost killed someone Anna, she's a butcher, it's because of that _monster_ that maybe some families won't be able to have their livelihoods anymore, don't you see? She had been a potential danger to this kingdom twice, and this one appears to be the worst...she'd warned us! Maybe we should...-Kristoff stopped in his tracks, knowing that what he was about to said, will make Anna mad.- Forget it.

-We should what?-She asked having an idea of what he would say. The blond man noticed the annoyance in her voice.

-Forget it!

-No I won't -She pressed, rising her voice.

-Anna, forget it alright? I'm sorry...

-You tell me first what you were going to say -He turned his face to the window again, frowning- Kristoff, now!

He sighed, getting frustrated. He didn't like Elsa, she have always been rude with him every time he had the chance to interact with the Queen, but Elsa ignored him. Aside for her rude manners, he did fear her powers and believed strongly that someday she would end up hurting Anna or anybody else again and worse than the last time and she did. But Elsa's breakdown had inflicted a whole lot more damage than just to the royal guards she had physically hurt.

-I think we should sentence her -he declared- Maybe it would be for the best.

Anna sighed in disbelief and frowned, her cheeks flushed in a light shade of pink. He must have been joking.

-What?! -She asked almost shouting- You want what?!

-I said I'm sorry, but...You have to admit it could be better for us...-he tried to explain-...for Arendelle

-You must be kidding Kristoff! -Anna got up from the bed, trembling, she could feel her legs a bit weak because of her two days sleep- I won't sentence my sister, how could you even consider it?

-Because of all the harm she'd already done! -He raised up his voice and confronted a shaking nervous Anna, her teal eyes were watery now from the anger she was feeling. He noticed her freckled cheeks flushed in a light shade of red. She was really getting pissed.

-She's my sister!

-And she's a monster!

Anna stood still, gasping when the tears that had been menacing to shed. Kristoff looked at her, mentally slapping himself for what he'd just said.

_-"Damn, nice one Kristoff"-_he thought while watching the redhead clean her eyes with her fist sharply. She looked him back then, standing straight, frowning with anger.

-Don't you ever said that again Kristoff, cause I won't tolerate it, not even from you -She said severely.- My sister is not a monster, and I'm going to get her back, with or without you Kristoff...-She then sighed heavily, glancing to the floor, her expression changed to a pained one.- I...can't let her go again...she's my family, she's all I have left...I can't simply renounce to her and turn my back to her, even if they say she's a traitor -She rubbed the bridge of her nose, and frowned again before laughing bitterly- And _you _suggested me to sentence and chase her? ...seriously, Kristoff you're my boyfriend -She locked glances with him once again, looking hurt. Kristoff felt guilty- And you just...-Another ironic laugh. Anna closed her eyes tightly, sitting in her bed.

The blonde boy waited for her to say something else, but she didn't. Doubtful, he got close to her, as if he were approaching a scared animal.

-Leave -she said without opening her eyes

-Anna...I-

-Please just...just leave me alone Kristoff, I'm tired...

Kristoff stood in front of the ginger girl, watching her, waiting for her to look at him. But Anna didn't open her eyes, she remained sit in her bed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her breath unstable. She was holding herself from crying. That made him feel even more guilty.

-I...I'm sorry Anna...-He said with a raspy voice and then left the room. The moment the door clicked shut, Anna threw herself against her bed again, burring her nose in the soft pillows and crying her heart out. Sobbing loudly, she grabbed a pillow and turned to her back, embracing the pillow tightly.

-Elsa...-She sobbed. Her heart ached, she felt betrayed. She felt abandoned and she felt angry at her older sister, but she didn't admit it to Kristoff. She couldn't.

Everybody looked at her as if she was some fragile girl, that couldn't take care of herself. She was silly at the people's eyes, even at Kristoff's eyes, she was reckless. She just felt so tired of this, to submit to others decisions, to be treated as a child when she was a woman already. And she made a mistake. Anna had imposed herself to her sister, she was determined to show that she could have control for once.

And now...now she regretted it deeply. It was because of her that Elsa was gone again.

And maybe definitely.

Anna sniffed and breathed slowly, opening her eyes. With her sleeves she cleaned the tears off of her eyes and cheeks and hugged the pillow again.

-Why did you do that Els?...-she said knowing that nobody could hear her- You left me again, but...why attack those soldiers? ...

Anna bit her lip, trying not to cry again as she started remembering the events of two days ago, when her older sister dropped her kingdom and left her again. She remembered the day she decided to be brave and talk with her about her wedding, even though she knew that Elsa would oppose to it. She remembered how Elsa had looked at her, her cold and deep-blue eyes.

Her cold eyes.

The Ice Queen's eyes.

Anna remembered how she looked so joyful when she froze all those men in the Courtyard, how she danced gracefully in the icy floor, casting icicles with every movement of her hands. Elsa was enjoying her power. She enjoyed to be cruel and tortuous. This made Anna's heart ache even more.

She knew it. Elsa confessed her feelings to her, and Anna answered with rejection. She didn't have the politeness to reject her without being rude. She knew in the moment she looked at the deep-blue eyes of her sister for first time in the Library, that she had broke her heart in a million pieces.

-I'm an idiot...-Anna sobbed again, letting her thoughts and memories flow freely in her head, letting herself drown on them.

She felt alone.

She _was _alone.

Alone with a great responsibility. An entire kingdom to be ruled by her now that Elsa had renounced to it.

-How am I supposed to do it, Elsa? -The redhead sobbed bitterly- You've never taught me anything! -she raised her voice, feeling rage building up towards her older sister- How am I supposed to marry and be happy without you?! You are my family! You are my damn sister and you left me! -She shouted, almost ripping the pillow with her nails- Why?...-She couldn't fight the tears again anymore- What for, Elsa?!

Anna lifted and threw the pillow with all her strength to the window. Letting the bitter tears roll down her cheeks. She was mad at Elsa, but also at herself. This was all her fault, and now she needed to fix all this mess. Now she had to become a Queen.

The new Arendelle's Queen.

-"Queen Anna of Arendelle" huh?-she murmured. Anna sighed again, now she embraced herself.- How am I supposed to go on with this?...-She barely whispered, feeling a mixture of sadness, anger and fear inside her chest. She was tired, emotionally and physically, so she laid down again in her bed, feeling weak.- ...I'm scared...

_"You don't have to be afraid"_

The memory of her older sister as a child came to her mind. A little and sweet Elsa trying to comfort her of her nightmares and fears. Anna smiled, feeling a bit of warmness growing inside her, comforting her. She pulled a hand to her chest. Elsa will always be her sister no matter what.

-I won't be afraid Elsa...you got me...-she babbled, feeling sleepy again.

_"Don't cry Anna"_

* * *

_Knock, knock_

Anna woke up almost jumping off of the bed.

-Your Highness?

-Yahmuph! -Anna babbled incoherent at the calling, still sleepy, she was trying to untangle herself from the sheets, managing only to get more tangled in them.

-I...I beg your Majesty pardon? -the man asked confused behind the door.

-S-sorry! I said I'm up!...-Anna slipped from the bed and she fell to the floor- Ugh...Come on in Kai

The man entered her room and stood by the door, giving a curious look to Anna who had just lift up from a side of the bed. She smiled at him shyly.

-Morning -She greeted, while trying to fix her mess of hair.

-Good morning your Highness -Kai greeted back, making a reverence- Princess Anna, I'm here to announce that the council had requested your presence in the Council Room as soon as possible. It's a matter of prior importance. -Kai said seriously. His eyes were filled with concern and this made Anna curious.

-Is there any problem Kai? -she asked, looking as concerned as the chubby man in front of her. He seemed to flinch and looked at the young girl nervously.

-Your Majesty, may I give my opinion? -Anna nodded- I'm really worried about you and your sister's wellbeing-He said looking at Anna's eyes.- Your sister is in danger with all this...mess, and you...you just...-Kai didn't finished his sentence, he looked at the floor.

She understood now why was that concern for. This man had been worrying about the sisters, he had a dark shade under his eyes that proved his lack of sleep. Kai had been the butler of the castle since her parents had the throne. He was a loyal employer and cared for the two girls since they were born until now. In a way, Kai saw them as their own daughters.

Anna's face softened and she smiled warmly at the man in front of her.

-Don't worry about it Kai, I'll take Elsa back home again and everything will be alright -she approached the butler and hugged hin tenderly.

-Miss Anna...

-Trust me, I'm her sister remember? -She smiled widely at him, cheerfully as always and Kai couldn't help but return her the smile.

-Well, I'll leave you to make yourself presentable now your Highness.

When Kai exited her room, Anna sighed heavily, she now felt the pressure of the coming responsibilities. The counselors wanted her to arrange the coronation ceremony, she knew it. She was about to become the new ruler of Arendelle. Anna shivered while searching herself a suitable and proper outfit to wear on the meeting.

_-"What now? How am I going to do this?"_ -She wondered while making her way to the Council Room- _"Well...I guess I'll just figure it out, I mean, they are counselors, they are supposed to be there to help me...and give me advices right?"_

She inhaled deeply once she was ready and entered the Council Room. Inside it were at least 5 men that looked totally boring and serious, and a few townsfolks behind a separation barrier which a few guards kept in order.

-Princess Anna! -Henrich called while approaching her, once close enough, he greeted her properly, bowing- Majesty, we need you to start taking charge of Arendelle's management and of course it's government -He breathed out. The thin man was obviously nervous, and Anna noticed a bright layer of sweat in his forehead.

-Uhm...yeah? I mean, yes -She said straightening up and her back cracked when she did. She have seen Elsa being poised and fair, but trying to do it herself was going to be a hard task.

-We were desperate to have you here to make a decision -He began.- The first thing we need to settle is the coronation day, and secondly, your wedding date -He looked at her expectantly, and Anna just stared at him, oblivious that the man expected a commandment from her, or a suggestion, or anything. He cleared his throat and made a gesture with his hand signaling that she had to say something. Anna got the idea and jumped with a bit of surprise.

-O-oh...well...I guess we should do the coronation as soon as possible, Arendelle can't be without someone to reign the kingdom and about my wedding...-Mentioning her wedding brought her back to her mind Elsa's tears and her frightened expression when she confessed to her. Anna somehow felt uncomfortable about her wedding now.

_-"Damn it, now I'm feeling also guilty about it? come on!"_ -She thought, spacing out of her current meeting with the counselors.

-Yes, your Highness?-Henrich asked, getting her out of her thoughts again. This man was going to be really useful if he kept up saving her from royal awkwardness.

-Oh, yeah...well...let's wait until everything calms down a bit -Henrich nodded and bowed.

-As you wish your Majesty, then I suggest we keep going through the new problems that have Arendelle's people on the verge of anarchy...

He guided her, the other counselors and the town's men leaders to a room where there was a large table in which each one of them took a seat. Anna was at the head of the table.

-...She's a witch! We should hunt her and stop her from doing something worse in the future -A big blonde and strong man said, almost shouting. He was really mad at Elsa's doings.

It had been almost two hours since they started their meeting and it seemed no one was getting anywhere with this.

-He's right! -another man agreed- we should hunt her and make her pay for what she'd done!

Anna was biting her lip really hard and had her legs and arms crossed, frowning to the point she almost had her eyes closed.

-We understand your feelings gentlemen, but we can't just simply give you permission on what you plan to do -One of the counselors said, he was a really old man.

-First of all -Another with white hair started- because it could be dangerous, Mss. Elsa's behavior have been... unpredictable and we don't know what she would do or how she would react

-Secondly -another at the middle of the table continued- your family will be indemnified for all the damages that had suffered while the...outburst

-And finally -another unknown oldie counselor to Anna said- we can't risk any other soldier's life in a hunt that...well, may be uhm... risky

The man that seemed to be the leader of the little group stood up, smashing his hands in the table. Anna jumped with the sound but fortunately they didn't notice.

-We can't let that monster out there freely! She could harm anyone as well as she had hurt our families! -He yelled angrily. And another man stood up, lifting a fist above his head.

-We'll hunt that witch and bring peace to Arendelle again!

-Yeah! -agreed the ones left. Henrich stood up and with a few motions of his hands he tried to calm them down and make them sit again.

-Gentlemen, let's be more prudent with this facts, she's still a royal member and-

-She's a witch!-Anna frowned at him in clear disgust.

-A heartless monster!

-Excuse me sir, she's a Queen!- She exclaimed loudly but no one seemed to notice her.

-Gentlemen, Mss. Elsa is-

-A Danger to all of us! That's what she is, who says she won't freeze us like she'd done with princess Anna?!

-Stop it already you all!-Anna shouted lifting from her seat too and catching everyone's attention- Elsa is my sister, so hold your tongue and beware of how you speak about her in my presence!-she gave them a hard look- I won't tolerate this kind of disrespect to my older sister. She's a member of the Arendelle royal family and as one she must be treated, understood?! -The counselors jaws almost dropped in amusement while the group of rebels where speechless, eyes widely opened for seeing this unknown side of the princess.

-Alright your Highness, but she's still a Danger and we must-

-I'll go get her again-Anna stopped him while the leader spoke- She's my sister, and what had happened two years ago was completely an accident, she didn't meant to harm me nor anybody else -She said a bit softer. The men in the room fixed themselves in their seats and the townmen who where standing, took their seats again- You don't know her like I do...I...I know she is gentle and smart and kind and...-she felt her throat dry. She shut up, leaving everybody in awe from her display of authority and for her brief speech.

_-"Do I really know her at all?"_-Anna wondered to herself. Guilt starting to build up inside her again_-"No, not now Anna, you have to stop this men and be a... princess? Queen?... whatever"-_Anna sighed deeply.

-No one will be hunting any witch, there's none and well...this gentlemen had already told you about the indemnification to your families...so...the rest is up to me, at least this time nothing's freezing so this should be a whole lot easier -She said, returning to her normal relaxed being, smiling widely at them.

No one even dared to say anything, they just stared quite confused at her.

-Well...-Henrich said breaking the silence in the room.- I guess we have to do what our princess said, and you do agree with her will, right?-the big town man snapped out of his thoughts and slowly nodded.

-Yeah...well, it's the princess will, isn't it?

* * *

-So is that it? We're just going to leave it like that? -One of the men that were on the meeting with the counselors asked his leader once they went out of the castle.

-No, Bartolv, we're not- Damian, said guiding his group back to the commercial town of Arendelle, near the castle- We're going to do as planned

-But...Princess Anna...-One of the youngest men complied- s-she said...

-She's a princess, not a Queen, not yet -Damian replied fiercely, facing the small group behind him-Our son's, fathers and brothers were harmed, humiliated by that monster we once called a Queen, ever since the first sight we had of her powers we should have chased after her and beheaded her!-the man said rising his voice. Almost all of his followers nodded and agreed with him, just the youngest of them were in doubt, but didn't dared to contradict him- Bring the things to the mountain skirt tonight -he said roughly- we will hunt that bitch!

* * *

-You are kidding me right?-Kristoff said with an amused expression on his face

-Nooup-Anna answered snapping the word with her lips. She was gathering the appropriate pieces of clothes she would be wearing to her trip to the Northern Mountain.

-H-how-... Why would you-...-Kristoff stuttered and waved his hands at the sides of his head, not understanding his fiancé's decision- I'm going with you then -He finally managed to say.

-No, you're not-Anna replied turning to face him- You are...one of the reasons she...you know...-Anna shivered slightly, remembering the last evening in the Library with her sister.

_"I'm in love with you, damn it!"_

_-"In love with me..."-_Anna echoed her memories and frowned, biting her lip-_ "I guess she's just confused, Elsa is...my sister"_- She started to unfocus on what she was doing, forgetting momentarily where she was and what was she doing.

Thinking about Elsa made her stomach fall to her knees and her heart clench with the image of her older sister that last evening. She was drifting already with her thoughts when she heared her boyfriend grunt.

-What do you mean?-Kristoff asked confused.

-Nevermind, just listen to me ok? -she took the black bonnet that Kristoff gave her after the Great Thaw and sighed. Things were repeating but this time it seemed they were even worse than two years ago.

-I don't get it, why... -Anna gave him a hard look, making him understand immediately- Oh...it's for that...-The blonde man redden and cleared his throat.- I...might understand a bit now...-He said scratching the nape of his neck nervously.

-Well...That's why I'm going alone - Anna blushed as well recalling her _doing _with Kristoff.- I will bring her back, make her reconsider what she'd done and...everything will be just fine -She sighed, worry and the anticipation of confronting her sister after what they have said to each other was starting to heavy in her chest.

Kristoff looked at her worryingly, he was always capable of reading Anna's face and know what was going on with her. But this time she seemed she was struggling with something he didn't know.

-Hey -He reached his hand and placed it in Anna's waist, softly pulling her closer to him.- You don't have to worry Anna, I don't know what it is, but I will be right here for you, red -He caressed her face tenderly and leaned to kiss her in the cheek. Anna smiled contentedly and hugged him tightly, snuggling into his neck.

-I love you, stinker -She said softly, kissing his jawline. She pulled back giggling and smiling widely at him.

-I love you too, spots -He replied giggling softly and kissing her on the lips.

* * *

The path was not unfamiliar to her now. She had spent the last year wondering around the woods with Kristoff, going on dates or just going with him to harvest ice. He had made sure to show her everything he knew about the woods and the mountains, and she had been eager to learn, but even with his lessons, some things she just wouldn't learn, like how to hunt, she hated the idea of harming any other living being. But she had learned to how make her way through the wood, which was the most important thing and so she was riding her way up to the Northern Mountain.

-Going up, I'm going up -Anna was humming softly- Up to se my big sister...right Aeon? -she scratched her horse neck, making it nicker. Anna giggled and caressed Aeon's hair- Thruth is I'm nervous Aeon...What do you think will happen when...we see each other again?Aeon snorted, shaking her head. Anna sighed.- Guess we should just get through this...Come on Aeon, let's hurry and reach Elsa before it gets too dark.

Anna cued Aeon to canter with a tap of her heels and quickened up the mountain. After a few hours she found the first sights of snow. A bit cover of frost made the path cracked when Aeon trotted over it. It was a mess here and there, wherever she looked there were broken trees with big icicles surrounding them, grass frozen, glistening with the sunlight.

-Oh God...this looks everything but good -Anna pulled the reins backwards, stiffening her back and closing her legs at the sides of Aeon-Whoa, girl, let's slow a bit...I have a bad feeling...

Aeon snorted again slowing to a walking step and cautiously, Anna guided her further into the frozen mountain, finding more icicles that growed everywhere menacingly. Aeon started neighing nervously, shaking her head and pulling a bit the reins from Anna's hands. Finding the path up to the Ice Castle full with icicles, Anna halted Aeon and dismounted it.

-Ok...Ok, this is... well it can't be that bad, can it? -Anna walked Aeon to one of the thick icicles closest to them and tied the reins- Don't be afraid Aeon, you wait here, I'll go get my sister back, so it won't take long, 'kay? -She scratched Aeon's chin and she snorted in return- Good girl, you've been great Aeon...I'll come back.

Anna walked quickly to the castle, dodging a few icicles that made her way impossible to go through. All the way up she couldn't stop recalling her older sister's confession, her hurt face, but more so, how she had stomped her mercilessly with her words.

Unconsciously, she reached the stairs that once leaded to Elsa's castle and she gasped amazed with the new design. The ice was black, and the beautiful stairs were now menacing too. Frost covered the rail and icicles formed at the sides of each step that seemed to be spikes. The castle itself had changed. Snowflakes designs shined in the also blacked walls.

Anna shivered, looking at the castle gave her a glance to her sister's inside. She stepped up the stairs and walked towards the front door of the castle, once in front, she knocked three times.

-Elsa? ...Elsa it's me, Anna, I...-She doubted- I want you to get back with me to Arendelle...-She knocked again and sighed- Elsa, come on, let me in please? -Anna prepared to knock again when both doors opened, a blizzard blew out from the inside of the castle.-Whoa! Cold!-Anna exclaimed feeling the breeze in her skin. She walked inside and found another messy scenery, more black ice along with icicles crossing from ground to ceiling, the beauty of the old castle almost disappeared with the ice-spikes that had grown here and there.

Anna walked to the set of stairs in the hall and made her way up , noticing what seemed to be statues of ice, one in each step.

-What are this things?...-She approached one huge amorphous statue. It apparently resembled the constitution of a man, but it was inaccurately shaped and where the face should be, there was none, only ice covering it.- You are not handsome, gentleman...I'm sorry for you -Anna pated one of the statue's arms.

-Evening Anna -The redhead girl jumped in surprise. Elsa greeted her with a soft and haughty voice.

Anna watched Elsa descending slowly from the bottom stairs. She had again iced her dress, but this one although beautiful, standed out the current personality of the Queen, and it was a bit revealing.

-E-Elsa -Anna's jaw almost dropped with the ice dress.-Oh God, you look-

-Why are you in my castle? -The Queen interrupted her- Didn't I make myself clear?

-Elsa, I'm here to take you home -Anna approached her sister with quick steps. The Queen stayed still, impassive, just looking at her while she closed the distance between them.- Please come back with me...-Anna took one of Elsa's hand and looked at her with pleading eyes.

-Come back? -Elsa laughed ironically softly- Why would I ever want to?

-Because Arendelle needs you -Anna squeezed Elsa's hand.- They're becoming nuts down there, people in town are planning to hunt you and I don't want them to hurt you, so plea-

-_Hurt me_? -Elsa lift one eyebrow in surprise.- You think those miserables beings can hurt me? -Elsa shook her arm and freed herself from Anna, letting the redhead in confusion.- I'm better than all those pathetic rats down there...

-But...Elsa, you can't just hurt everybody...

-Just a wave of my hand and I can freeze everyone to death -The Queen looked at her hands and then locked gazes with Anna.- Which reminds me that I've warned you from coming here

Elsa smiled devilishly to Anna whom shivered under her gaze, feeling the Queen's intentions. Blood lust could be seen in the deep-blue eyes of The Ice Queen.

-You wouldn't...-Suddenly a chill went down Anna's spine. Fear slowly building inside her. The Ice Queen was looking at her menacingly.

-Try me -Elsa challenged grinning, pointing her hand in Anna's direction. Anna's nervousness reached her limit, seeing Elsa like that made her shiver. The Queen laughed softly, she was toying with her.

-We are sisters! Why would you do that? -Anna cried in desperation.- Please listen to me Els, I'm sorry, alright? -She backtracked some steps away from Elsa- I'm really sorry for breaking your heart and-

-"Breaking my heart"...oh come on dear - Elsa smirked at the younger girl mockingly- Didn't you know? Monsters doesn't have hearts -Elsa casted a wall of ice behind the younger girl, trapping and impeding her from getting away. The Ice Queen approached her slowly, maintaining eye contact with Anna.-You really think high of yourself, don't you? You think you are important to me? - Elsa reached a trembling Anna, fear glowed in her teal eyes. She reach out a hand and cupped one of her cheeks.- Truth is, I don't care about you anymore, nor anyone else down there...

-E-Elsa...-Anna stuttered feeling the cold hand of her sister in her cheek, having her that close made her feel unsecure.- Will you really...kill me? ... -She gulped hardly, feeling her throat dry again.

Elsa stroked gently her cheek and closed her face to Anna's. Her deep blue eyes wondering all over the freckled face of her sister, looking into desperate teal eyes and to pink thin lips. With the thumb she caressed Anna's lower lip softly, making the redhead shake nervously. Anna's eyes traveled from her sisters own eyes to her lips in a matter of seconds, she was naive but didn't ignore Elsa's desire of kissing her.

_-"God...she's really close" _-Anna thought feeling herself blush with the sudden contact with her older sister.- _"This is wrong...I... I came to take her back home with me! Stop thinking on kisses Anna!" - _She quarreled herself.

-Are you afraid of dying? -Elsa asked leaning her head a bit more closer to Anna's face.

-P-Please...-Anna shut her eyes tightly, trembling under Elsa's gaze.- Let me...let me go, please...return to the castle with me...

-I think that's a "yes" -The Queen said softly, almost whispering and smiling widely at her. Elsa's lips were almost brushing Anna's- You know? Actually I still find you very..._interesting _-The Queen sighed and Anna could feel her cold breath hitting her lips. Fear was slowly being replaced with a warm feeling and a deeper flush in freckled cheeks.- It is a shame that I have to kill you...

-No - Anna whispered- Please don't...

_-Hunt the Witch and show no mercy!_

The uproar outside the castle catch the sisters attention. Anna jumped in surprise and Elsa sighed annoyed and calmly approached a window.

-What were we...? -Anna touched her lips softly with her fingers, unaware of her actions.

-It's them right? -Elsa turned from the window to face Anna, completely unaffected by the last minutes of physical contact with her sister. Anna nodded, a bit stunned and still blushing.- Well well, I should praise them, they really had the courage to come up here - The Queen giggled, smiling widely. Anna snapped out of her shock and leant out from the window.

A considerable crowd was out there, rebels with crossbows, swords and a few of them with rifles were gathered in the front of the castle shouting courses. Anna spotted the blond big man from earlier, the rebel leader was at the front, holding a crossbow and commanding his group to force the gates.

-This is insane, I've told them to hold on! -Anna breathed out, frowning.

-Well princess, let's go welcome our guests -the Ice Queen took one of Anna's hand and secured her hand in her own arm- I will escort you, princess - Elsa hissed with a mocking voice and pulled Anna downstairs by the arm.

-Elsa wait, don't go out there, please, they will hurt you!- Anna pleaded but Elsa wasn't hearing her, instead of it, she waved her free hand and the statues started cracking noisily.

-Time to wake up boys

-Wait, Elsa, no! -Anna tussled trying to get free from Elsa's hold- I don't want you to hurt anyone else!

-Dear, "hurt" isn't even close to what I'm planing -Elsa pulled her again, dragging her to the main entrance with her. The men at the other side slammed the door with a tree trunk. Their attempt were futile for the door were thick enough to endure the damage.- Seems they are avid to see me -Elsa grinned and neared the doors.

-Elsa, stop -Anna grabbed her by the arm- I don't want them to hurt you, I care for you and I won't be able to stand it if something happens to you -Elsa's expression changed for a brief moment. Pain and concern could be seen in her face.

_"Anna..."_

Elsa shook her head and furrowed her brows.

-Stay away! -Elsa pushed Anna making the redhead trip - You! -Elsa pointed to one of the inanimate statues behind Anna.- Stop her right from going anywhere

The statue came alive and quickly approached Anna from behind, gripping her tightly between it's arms. Anna struggled with it, but the Ice being was stronger.

-Please! Goddammit! -Anna tried kicking the ice, but she ended hurting herself, just getting to make the ice crack a bit.- They will kill you Elsa!

-Jokull -The Queen called with authoritarian voice and a massive ice men came from the back of the hall. The ice being was covered with icicles, his appearance was menacing and imposing.- Clear the way for me -Elsa commanded and Jokull grunted in response, the men at the other side were still trying to break open the ice gates, slamming the tree trunk aggressively.

The big ice man stepped in front of Elsa, securing her and opened the gates with a slam of his hand, rejecting the upcoming slam of the trunk tree. Jokull took the trunk with no effort and threw it away roaring a freezing wind.

-Welcome gentlemen- Elsa greeted and walked flaunting to the front of the gates. Immediately, some of the men started lightening on their torches and crossbows pointed at her, ready to be shot.- Really?- Elsa exclaimed unamused.- Seriously gentlemen, I was hoping you would at least learn from your relatives and stay away from here.

-Elsa! - The blonde leader called out loud, getting closer to the Queen- You'll pay for the damage you've done to us, you bitch!- Elsa lift her hand and froze his feet.

- Damian, Damian, Damian -Elsa shook her head and kept her hand at the level of her chest- The blacksmith of Arendelle himself has come to visit! I'm honored -He tried to punch her when she got close to him, but Elsa froze his hands too, attaching them to his chest. She approached him and put her hand in his shoulder.- You should watch your manners, sir, you are in front of a Queen after all -Some of the guys in the group started to tense up.- Do you need an incentive to attack me?... how about this? -The Queen casted a large and pointy icicle from her hand and without thinking it twice, she stabbed Damian with it in the shoulder.

He screamed in pain, freezing everybody as blood started flowing down his wound.

-You witch! Kill her! Kill her now! -Elsa smiled when the other men with swords rushed in her direction. Jokull stepped in front of the Queen, protecting her and with a wave of his hand he threw out the sword men, roaring fiercely. A rain of arrows followed the action of Jokull, hitting his ice limbs and penetrating the snow of his chest.

-Bring her here -She ordered to nobody in particular. Jokull roared fiercely in front of her, fighting with no effort the men that attempted to reach again the castle's front. The ice being holding Anna dragged her to the front gate where Elsa was standing, straightening proudly, a smile crossed her face. Anna felt anxiety get to her when Elsa turned her gaze and looked at her directly in the eyes. There it was again, the cruel and torturous Queen.- Enjoy the view with me your highness.-She hissed. Anna watched the scene before her. Men equipped with arms who didn't have any training on how to use them fighting desperately to deal as much damage as they could to the massive snowman before them attacking incessantly but awkwardly.

But Jokull wasn't attacking them back, he just roared making them all shiver but he just kept swinging his arms, repelling them easily. And then she noticed. Elsa was toying with them.

Damian cried again in pain when Elsa pulled out the icicle from his shoulder.

-You damned bitch!... W-we will crush you! -He spat her. Elsa's grin disappeared and looked at Damian. Then she forced him to his knees.

-Elsa, stop, they are no match to you, they're only town people!

-Shut up or I will gag you again! -She replied annoyed- As for you sir, may you serve as a lesson -She grabbed him by the hair and made him lift his head. Anna saw what was coming and desperation overcame her.

-No! Elsa! Don't do it! You're not a monster! -The redhead shouted with a shaking voice. Elsa casted a sharpened icicle in her hand again and pressed it in the man's throat, sliding it slowly, leaving a bloody trail behind the path of the ice dagger. Damian groaned in pain and Elsa stopped.

-Never defy someone you can't deal with -The man coughed and looking away, Elsa sliced his throat.

Anna stopped shouting and struggling. The group of men stopped fighting. Everyone was shocked. Red stained the snow below Damian's body and Elsa let him fall over the pool of blood.

Elsa looked at the corpse beside her feet contemptuously and then glanced to the horrified men that stared at her. She had an impassive look on her face, her eyes darkened. After a moment of silence, she lift her hands to her front.

-Rise and kill them all -She said almost whispering. Right after Jokull retrained back to the castle with heavy steps.

Confused, the town men started walking to reach The Ice Queen, but their feet suddenly had buried in the snow. They struggled to pull out their feet.

-They're hands! -one of them shouted. The snow below them started lifting up.- They're the Queen's golems!

And then the ice statues that rested inside the castle raised before them, covered in snow, and as soon as they popped up, they began slaughtering the people.

Screams of agony, the load of arrows from the crossbows being shot, the and the cracking of ice when slammed with swords and projectiles fulfilled the past lack of sound.

Anna watched unbelieving what happened before her. Blood spilling in the snow, ice golems tearing people's flesh. They had no chance of winning against the ice creatures. Even if they managed to break some of them they were too many left, and none showed any kind of mercy or doubt when attacking. She was horrified to presence how one by one, every rebellious man died.

Brothers, Fathers, Sons, normal and common people were being slaughtered before her and she couldn't do anything to stop it. The only one capable of it was her sister, the one who started all of it mercilessly. All the while The Ice Queen watched the show displaying before them expressionless.

Anna started crying silently. She now understood. The woman standing beside her was her sister. And her sister was a merciless and tyrannical Queen.

An evil Queen.

A _monster_.

She sobbed realising she had lost Elsa.

The Ice Queen turned to her when there was silence again, Anna had her eyes closed. Elsa reached her cheek with one hand and lifted her head.

-Leave -She said to the golem and it went down the hill were the corpses were being piled up.- Look at me -She said softly to Anna, and she opened her eyes. The Ice Queen was again close to her, looking to her eyes. The younger girl feared her upcoming death.

-Please...-She cried unable to speak anymore. The Queen brushed tenderly a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

-This is what I am, do you see it now? -Gently, she turned Anna's head to the blood stained snow of the hill. The Queen rounded Anna's body until she was behind her and then she held her shoulders, lowering her head to whisper in hear ear.- I won't murder you, you don't have to be afraid little snowflake -Anna was trembling and heavy breathing.

Elsa smiled and lowered her head to the crouch of Anna's neck, brushing ever so slightly her lips on the freckled skin. Anna sobbed and Elsa straightened again, rubbing her shoulders.

Anna couldn't move, she was terrified to do it, and the images of the golems slaughtering those people were shadowing her mind. She felt about to threw out. And then the Queen backtracked to her castle. Anna turned to see her, but the doors slammed shut when she did. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Her sister was now a murderer and she knew she would have to sentence her now.

She would have to hunt down her sister.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the delay, really, I wasn't planning to take this long (neither the length of it, excessively large?) and we'll I apologie. Hopefully tomorrow I'll update the next chap, too. I'm sorry Q^Q**

**Oh and we'll I'm not fully convinced about this chap, sincerely I felt it weird but... well, it is necessary. You are free to leave your opinion.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
